The Alchemist Raid
by alchemicmonkey
Summary: In a transmutation gone awry, Edward Elric finds himself in the world of Elemental Gelade. He becomes the Pleasure of an Edel Raid named Anra. Rated T for language, but may change as story continues. We'll see where this one goes.
1. The Alchemist and the Edel Raid

_A/N: okay, a few notes about the story. Since this is a crossover story about FMA and Elemental Gelade, there are a few things you, the reader, need to know. Ed will still be able to use his alchemy, cuz it'd just be plain __**wrong**__ to take that away from him. The Edel Raids' song things will be centered and in italic. I think that's it. Oh, this is, like, right before Milliard Trey, FYI. OC pairings; whee!_

**The Alchemist and the Edel Raid**

It was a seemingly normal day for Cou, Rowen, Cisqua, Kuea, and Ren. They were traveling again, this time with new companions. One was an Edel Raid who had been taken into the custody of Arc Aile because her former Pleasure had abused her. He died in a fight over custody of her, leaving her free to wander the world. She had almost absurdly long metallic-bubble-gum-pink hair, tied off in two ponytails with large black ribbons, and somewhat eerie eyes that were so silver they were almost white. The other was a boy, perhaps two or three inches taller than Cisqua, with a long blond braid and fiery golden eyes. His right arm and left leg were made of metal. He had quite literally appeared out of nowhere, materializing out of a strange sea-foam-green mist. At first Cou had thought he was a miniature Rowen, but after profusely screaming that he wasn't short and his name was Edward Elric, Cou let it go. They stopped to settle down for the night.

"So where exactly did you come from?" Cisqua asked Edward. He glared at her; this was quite literally the hundredth time she'd asked him that.

"I told you ninety-nine times, Amestris," he said through gritted teeth. "I was working on a transmutation with my brother when something went wrong. Next thing I know, I'm stuck with you."

"And you're how old?" she pressed.

"Sixteen," he growled. "How 'bout I make a tape so you can play it back all you want?"

"Now, there's no need to get in a fight," Rowen intervened. "What's done is done. You're welcome to travel with us, Ed, until you can find a way back home."

"Okay, sure," he condoned.

"Wow… you're much nicer than my old Pleasure," the Edel Raid said. Her full name was Rancora Delravinen, but she much preferred to be called Anra. "If I had to choose a new Pleasure, I'd choose you."

"You did choose him," Kuea said. "Remember? You two reacted when that guy's henchmen came after you." She waved around the spoon she was using to eat a melon with as if it was a magic wand that would conjure up the fight from a few days ago.

"Oh yeah, I remember now," Anra mused. She was slightly ditzy and had a terrible memory. She shrugged it off and resumed scribbling on a scrap of paper. She was used to being used as a tool; that's what Edel Raids were, essentially, so it didn't matter to her if she was used or not. It was all the same to her. "Done," she patted the drawing and stretched her arms. Like Ren's need to sleep or Kuea's need to eat, Anra recharged her power by drawing. Dinner was served and everyone ate, and then slept. Except Edward, who stayed up half the night messing with his alchemy to make sure it still worked. Hey, you never know, it might go away. But around midnight he passed out and couldn't be woken up in the morning, so Rowen had to carry him until he woke up.

Anra had a secret. She was a special Edel Raid, and she only reacted with Edward to hide her secret. Before she met her now-dead-former-Pleasure, she was the Edel Raid of the god of the cosmos. Because of that alliance, she had been granted special powers, along with a special necklace embedded with super-rare starstones, a jewel made only in the farthest reaches of space that had special qualities. It enabled her to use the cosmos to fight, so she didn't exactly need to react to fight. Besides, she hated singing those ridiculous songs just to fight. She could call down stars or comets or a black hole and use it/them to her advantage. But she couldn't tell her new friends that; Ren was under their jurisdiction because she was a Shichikohoju and had super dangerous and strong powers. If they found out that she could fight without reacting, moreover the fact that she used to belong to a god, she was scared of what they might do. Perhaps lock her up somewhere for testing. Anra belonged to a special ring outside the normal classifications, not even to the one currently under research. Only the gods and their Edel Raids knew about it. And, when she became of age, she would become the goddess of the cosmos. So she would have to react with Edward to keep her secret.

"Whazzit? ..." Edward grumbled. He straightened up and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake now," Rowen dropped him. "Good! My back is killing me; you weigh a ton!"

"Why the heck were you carrying me in the first place?!" Edward cried, blushing a bit.

"We weren't able to wake you when we left, so Rowen carried you," Ren replied.

"You could've just left me there; I can take care of myself." He mumbled.

"No we couldn't. You have to come, cuz you're my Pleasure," Anra said firmly.

"What?!" Edward gaped. His face reddened further. "Pleasure? What the—"

"Look, because you and Anra reacted, she's your Edel Raid and you're her Pleasure. You need each other to fight, so you gotta stick together. It's as easy as that," Cou explained. Edward gave him a blank stare. It was glaringly obvious that he had no idea what was going on. He stood up, slapped the dirt off his leather pants, and turned to Cou.

"I need a better explanation than that," he drawled. The two boys walked ahead of the rest of them, chatting about Edel Raid stuff. Rowen walked in the middle while the girls lagged behind.

"Your face… it's almost as pink as your hair," Ren stated, peering at Anra. They were the same height, but almost complete opposites. Ren had long blue hair pulled into a braid and decorated by her triangle-patterned ribbon and her Gelade was on her head and she wore a flowy dress. Anra had pink hair tied up in two ponytails with solid black ribbons and wore a miniskirt and extra large sweater. Her Gelade was hidden by the fabric of her skirt and panties (guess where). Form far away, one could almost mistake them for twins who had different hair and clothing styles and colors. But they were not the same. Ren was… Ren and Anra was just weird.

"H-huh?" she stammered, flushing darker.

"What, you got a crush on the midget?" Kuea teased.

"Don't call me small!" Edward raged from up ahead. Kuea and Ren watched Anra's reaction: she gazed at Edward in the way people do in books, with their eyes half shut and sparkling insanely and a light blush dusting their cheeks. Anra caught herself and turned bright red.

"Don't tell," she mumbled. "I know that we've only just met…"

"You met him three days ago, not right now," Cisqua interposed.

"…but I can tell that something beautiful will blossom from this!!" Anra finished dramatically, pumping a fist in the air with fake tears streaming down her face.

"You're weird," Edward stated, looking up at her (he was bent at the waist). He straightened up and smirked before walking away to resume his chat with Cou, who he found increasingly interesting.

"I'm shriveling…" Anra wailed, dropping to her knees and wiping more fake tears from her face. Cisqua grabbed the back of Anra's hood and dragged her along until she got up and walked herself. Some time later they approached a town. The building they happened to go into was very large with quite a few people inside. In the center of the room, two figures were fighting.

"Awesome!" Cou exclaimed.

"What is?" Anra asked boredly. It was a building—big deal. She'd seen plenty of buildings before and none of them had amazed her yet.

"It's Milliard Trey!" he clarified… a bit. While Cou gushed about the betting grounds, Edward sidled up to Anra.

"So we're like, stuck together?" he asked, desperate for confirmation to all the stuff Cou told him.

"Is that a problem?" Anra countered. She couldn't help noticing how pretty his eyes were. Stop! She could NOT think like that! This was no time to get all mushy over… an extremely hot… alchemist (whatever that meant)… well, maybe a little… she bit her lip to keep from drooling.

"I guess not… is it?" he asked.

"I don't think so… until you go back to your world; at least, I mean… y'know." She chattered stupidly. "So you're an alchemist?"

"Yep," he replied. "And you're an… Edel Raid?"

"Yup, an Edel Raid." She confirmed. "What's an alchemist?" she asked.

"Um, it's kinda like a scientist, sorta. We study… things and transmute them into different things, but you can only use the same materials the original object is made of. Like… I could turn that pillar over there into a statue, but not a tree or something because it's not made of the same stuff a tree is made out of. Does that make sense?" he finished.

"Kinda…"Anra replied.

"Ah, let's see… okay. We have a couple laws that we have to follow as alchemists, mainly the law of equivalent exchange. Simplified, in order to obtain something, something of equal value must be lost." He clarified.

"Okay, I get it. Um, I think he might've told you about what I am…" she pointed at Cou.

"Yeah… you're some sort of weapon that needs to sing a song in order to change into your weapon form, which would explain why my arm kinda warped into hat weird silver-pink cannon thing, and you can only do that with one person at a time until that person… Pleasure… is dead because reacting is binding." He recited. "Right?"

"I think you know more than I do…" she demurred. "Yeah that sounds about right."

"You two!!" Cisqua interrupted, making both of them jump apart. "You guys are going to enter too!"

"What?" Edward asked.

"See, Ren and I are gonna compete in those fights down there to practice working together and to earn money to go to Edel Garden and stuff. Cisqua wants you two to enter as well, since you're part of our 'team' and all…" Cou said, scratching the back of his head. "But you don't have to if you don't want to," he added.

"Nrgh…" Edward grumbled.

"I'll do it!" Anra cried, raising her hand like she was a student in a classroom who knew the answer to the question the teacher asked.

"That's the spirit!" Cisqua cried, striking a pose and pointing at her.

"I win," she grinned, sticking her tongue out at Edward. He rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He didn't much like the idea of using someone, even if it was their job to be used, and particularly not a girl. It wasn't that he didn't like Anra; he just didn't like the notion of using her as a weapon.

_A/N: okay, well, there's chapter one. Now I'm planning on continuing it whether y'all like it or not cuz I really wanted to write an Elemental Gelade fanfiction. Rowen!!*fangirl squeal* something I've noticed about my taste in anime guys… I seem to really like guys with long blond hair (Ed and Rowen)… weird… R&R pleeeeze!!! Or not. Whatever you want cuz like I said I'm gonna continue this whether you like it or not so just deal with it._


	2. The Difficult Training for Milliard Trey

**The Difficult Training for Milliard Trey**

The next day was training. Cisqua was a drill sergeant, making both Pleasures do several hundred sets of exercises while Anra and Ren watched. Cou collapsed from exhaustion fairly quickly, and Edward followed half an hour later. Ren had dozed off and only Anra and Cisqua were up and about. Rowen had disappeared and Kuea was probably inside the inn they were staying at.

"You suck," Anra stated. Edward glared at her.

"I'd like to see you try it…" he huffed.

"I don't need to. I'm an Edel Raid," she replied coolly. "I only… fight when we react… so just shut up and listen to her!"

Was it Edward… or was this girl hiding something? Her reply sounded kinda… choppy, like she had some huge secret that she couldn't tell anyone. He could relate; he didn't want to tell his new… companions about the human transmutation that stole his limbs.

"_Crimson heart, don the wind… and make the vow!"_

In a flash of bluish-green light, Ren and Cou reacted. The brunette boy swung her around wildly, demolishing several trees in the process.

"That's no good… he'll exhaust her completely," Anra sighed.

"Exhaust her?" Edward asked as he sat up.

"We have power, obviously, and if our Pleasure uses up too much at once, we're basically out of commission until we recharge. For Ren, she's going to sleep for a very long time," Anra stated.

"How do you recharge your power?" the blond asked.

"I draw. Nothing fancy really, as you may have noticed. Kuea is almost constantly eating, so that's probably her way of recharging. Ren needs to sleep. Actually, those seem like pretty normal ways of charging power, unlike mine…" Anra trailed off and gazed off at the sky. "…which seems kinda stupid now that I think about it."

"Okay, let's see what you two have got," Cisqua sighed, turning to Edward and Anra.

"I don't wanna," Edward grumbled.

"Yeah, those songs are stupid to sing!" Anra agreed.

"Just… react…" she growled. Anra rolled her eyes and she and Edward stood up.

"_Wandering traveler from beyond the sky whose heart is weighed down with regret, bring me back down from my dazed dreamings and anchor me to this world, for my spirit knows no bounds. I ask that you join your hand with mine as we make the vow."_

In a flash of pink and sliver light, Anra changed into her battle form, attaching herself to Edward's right arm. He closed his eyes, letting this… this… happiness wash over him. He liked reacting. It felt good, if not a bit strange. He looked down at his arm and Anra. Swirls of pink and sliver merged together around his automail, enveloping his hand and extending into the form of a sharp-edged cannon.

"All right, let's see what you got," Cisqua sighed, "but before that… Anra, you could've used a shorter version of the song, not the entire thing."

"Oh yeah, huh? I guess I forgot about that… sorry…" Anra's voice apologized.

"It's fine, just use the shorter one next time," Cisqua folded her arms across her chest and nodded.

"Now what?" Edward asked.

"Try attacking me," Cisqua ordered.

Edward shrugged and aimed Anra at her. "…nothing's happening."

"You have to attack," Cisqua sighed again.

"But she's a cannon. Shouldn't you be shooting stuff at her?" he asked Anra.

"I don't wanna hurt her though. Besides, if we wanna attack by shooting stuff at her, we hafta sing another song," Anra whined.

"I see your point. Those songs are annoying…" Edward nodded. The scent of something sweet hit his nose and he started drooling. "I'm starving…"

"Ooh, food!" Anra cried, un-transforming and rushing towards Kuea, who came bearing an apple pie.

"We've got a long way to go…" Cisqua groaned.

"Edward… if you really wanna attack without singing, I think I have an idea that might work…" Anra whispered.

"Really?" he asked, grabbing a slice of pie. He offered some to Anra, who declined.

"I don't like cooked fruit. It tastes weird," she said. Edward shrugged and began stuffing his face. "If you wanna know my idea, you _can't_ tell anyone, got it?"

"Okay, I won't tell," he agreed.

"Okay, so you have this magic, right?" she asked

"Alchemy," he corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. I was thinking that you use your alchemy to transmute me into another weapon. Like instead of a cannon, I could be a sword or something useful," she whispered in his ear.

"That actually makes sense. But… wouldn't that hurt you? I'm not supposed to perform alchemy on humans," he demurred.

"I'm not a human, Ed. I think it'll be fine," she shrugged.

"So, what kind of attacks do you have? I mean, what kind of power you have?" he asked.

"Um…space," she replied.

"That suits you," Edward laughed. "You're such a ditz. So… you can fire like, comets and stuff at people?"

"Yah, I can," she nodded, stretching out on the ground. "But only if you're in the mood for a sing-along."

"Hey Ed! Ren and I were thinking of getting Rowen and Kuea to teach us about reacting and stuff. You and Anra should come too," Cou muttered to him as the group was walking back to the inn.

"Actually… that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Alright, we're in," he grinned.

"We're in what?" Anra asked.

"Don't worry about it, Anra," Edward patted her shoulder. "Hey, Ren, I have a question!"

"What?" she replied. She liked Edward because he was funny when you called him 'short'.

"Sorry if this bothers you, but what's with that rock on your head?" he asked bluntly.

"That's my elemental Gelade. It's a stone that marks us as an Edel Raid. Kuea has one too, though I don't know where it is. Anra has one as well, since she's an Edel Raid like me and Kuea," Ren answered.

"So you have a rock thingie on your head too?" he asked Anra.

"No, mine's pink and white-ish-silver," she replied, shaking her head.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"No." Anra said firmly.

"Why not?" Edward whined. "I wanna see your rock thingie!"

"Yeah, me too," Cou jumped in.

"No! I can't show you my Gelade because it's somewhere I'm not comfortable showing people!" she cried. With that she turned and bolted for the inn. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran right into Rowen. She stumbled backwards and fell on her butt.

"Easy, are you okay?" the tall blond inquired.

"People are being weird to me!" she whined.

"That's a little vague…" he replied.

"Ed wants to see my Elemental Gelade," she said, pursing her lips.

"So show him," Rowen suggested.

"I can't," she said.

"Why not?"

"It's someplace… awkward," she admitted, blushing bright red.

"Oh…" he said, his cheeks flushing a light pink.

"What the hell's your problem?" Edward demanded, stomping through the hallway and looming over Anra. "Why'd you run away?"

"Hyeee!" she squeaked, scooting away from the angry alchemist.

"Well?" he pressed.

"Uh… uh… I was… I was hungry!" she lied. "you know, because Rowen is a fantastic cook! Man, you should go to culinary school instead of working for Arc Aile," she said, patting Rowen's shoulder. "I'm gonna go lie down…"

"what's her problem?" Edward asked aloud.

"Edward, some Edel Raids are sensitive about their Gelades. Those stones can cause a lot of problems for them if they're not careful, because it marks them as an Edel Raid. Think before you speak," Rowen replied, though the question had not been directed at him.

"Our Gelades are our core stones, what we need to live. Without them, we'll die," Kuea said. Edward turned around to face Kuea and Ren.

"Anra's last Pleasure was a bad man. He treated her like that because she is an Edel Raid, a tool in some people's minds. We have to be careful or people will try to sell us or abuse us," Ren added.

"Sell?" he repeated.

"In the black market," Kuea nodded.

"Why am I always so ignorant?" he muttered to himself.

"You should go tell Anra that you're stupid about things like that," Ren suggested.

"Right," he nodded, turning and walking away. "Anra?" he asked, knocking lightly on the closed door.

"Bug off," came her muffled reply.

"Look… uh… I'm sorry I asked about your Gelade. I didn't know that it was problematic," he admitted.

"Don't sweat the small stuff," he heard her chuckle.

"Who're you callin' small?" he raged, stomping his feet.

"Looks like things are going to get interesting now, huh?" Kuea grinned.

"Yes," Ren nodded. Through the open window she could hear Cisqua ordering Cou around. She felt a small smile quirk her lips.

* * *

_A/N: you know, when I first picked up an EG book at my friends house, I couldn't pronounce the title to save my life. I ended up calling it 'Elemental Gelato'. We then made a joke about how different flavors of gelato, when consumed, gave people Edel Raid powers. It was stupid._


	3. NOTICE!

**TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED UNTIL THE GODSEND TRILOGY IS COMPLETED! I apologize, but that is my main project now and I don't really have the right state of mind to continue work on this at the moment.**


End file.
